


Something In The Way She Moves

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, PIV, bisexual!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is in one of those moods where everyone he looks at is fuckable. Thankfully his roommate Rachel is able to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Way She Moves

It honestly isn’t the first time this has happened. Far from it.

It’s not the first time Blaine has taken matters into his own hands to gain his means to an end either.

It’s just that sometimes he tags along to Rachel’s dance classes when he’s bored and there was no good trashy television on to entertain himself with. He likes sitting in on her classes because it gives him tips for how to improve his own moves. Also, Rachel thrives on the support from one of her best friends cheering her on and offering himself up as a suitable dance partner should she need it.

And, despite the hard-ass bitchiness of Ms. July, Blaine does not at all mind watching the instructor work.

Blaine blinks away as he realizes he’s been staring at the undulation of Ms. July’s abdomen and flickers over to where Rachel is practicing a routine at the barre. One of the nicer boys in the class is helping Rachel to point her toes and Blaine can’t help but admire the fine curve of his ass through sinfully tight yoga pants and  _shit_  Blaine is really easily excitable today.

Anything and everything looks fuckable, especially with all this bending and grinding and skin-tight clothing, and Blaine has to adjust himself in his pants to stay decent.

Rachel raises an arm straight in the air and bends herself backward at the waist, lifting a rigid leg up with her, and he gets a clear shot at the outline of her pussy through the Lycra fabric of her leotard.

Oh  _god_  he really hopes that Rachel will be up for it tonight, because he needs to sink into something tight and wet or he might explode. Sometimes Blaine just needs to fuck a nice pussy, and Rachel definitely fits the bill on that one.

Blaine is stiff in more ways than one when he walks back to their apartment, arm linked with Rachel’s as they navigate the familiar path. Blaine is nothing but a gentleman, of course, complimenting Rachel on her improved style, which makes her preen, and toting her dance bag on his shoulder. Blaine is very good at getting Rachel on his side when he wants to, which is most of the time. He knows from experience that nothing is more dangerous than a vengeful Rachel Berry.

He doesn’t jump her the minute they step inside the apartment. He hangs up his coat, taking Rachel’s as well, and slips her bag from his shoulder onto her bedroom floor. He sits at the foot of her bed as Rachel steps in front of the mirror, pulling out her hair tie gently and fluffing out her subtle curls she’d painstakingly styled this morning.

Blaine grasps the opportunity to take in the back of her. The caressing dip of her shoulders to her lower back, the curve of her ass in tight black jeans, her mile-long legs stretching on with the four-inch heels gracing her feet.

Blaine wants to eat her. And he means that almost literally. He wants to be buried in between her legs, both head and hips in their respective duties.

Blaine doesn’t often objectify  _anyone_  in this way. He has respect for all bodies and the people that own them. But when he gets in these  _moods_ it’s like he can’t help himself. His mind makes a home in the gutter and likes it there until he unearths his way back to the streets.It’s just that boys and girls alike are gorgeous, and Blaine has a hard time choosing between them sometimes, so he appreciates them both. Boys have solid bodies and nice dicks and subtle scruff that burns his skin in the most toe-curling manner.

But girls.  _Girls_. Girls have beautiful curves and silky hair and pussies and  _tits_  and they always smell like heaven. Or at least Rachel does. And Rachel has  _fire_  coursing through her veins like blood. She has spirit and confidence and a body that won’t quit and Blaine _needs_  her. Right now.

“You were…so hot in your class.” Blaine dares, fixing Rachel with a retaliatory spark, in hopes of igniting that fire in her. Rachel raises an eyebrow at him through the mirror, appearing  _very_  interested in what Blaine has to say. Or do.

“Was I? I felt a little off-center today.” She laments with a pout, tugging down the hem of her shirt, resulting in the tip of her v-neck extending to give Blaine a glimpse of her pink bra under the cerulean cotton in the mirror.

“You were perfect.” Blaine says, standing from the bed and walking towards her with a rising type of heat. Blaine strokes a hand down her hair and then tucks it all to the side, over her shoulder. His eyes fall onto the revealed skin of her neck, and the spark in him flares with the sudden need to  _lick_. He lifts his eyes up to Rachel’s reflection, where he’s met with a small smile, but lit eyes and widened pupils. Blaine slips his arms around Rachel’s trim waist and noses at her ear, keeping his eyes on hers, reflected. “Got me a bit hot and bothered.”

His breath drifts over her ear like smoke, and her eyes drift closed as Blaine’s mouth closes onto her neck. She lets out a tiny whimper as he sucks and licks at the skin underneath him, sneaking a hand down to cup her warm cunt that he’s been fantasizing about all afternoon.

“You do seem a bit excited.” She said, her speech airy as Blaine works the heel of his hand against her pants. Her throat shifts under his lips as she swallows, reaching a soft, delicate hand behind her to lay her fingers at the center of Blaine’s neck. “Haven’t done this in a while, have we?”

“Too long.” Blaine growls, nipping at her and flicking open the button of her jeans. She gasps beautifully as Blaine slides a hand into her pants, over her panties, and just  _feels_. He feels the heated dampness under his palm. He dips a finger between her folds and feels the growing wetness that causes Rachel to leave her mouth open in a high moan as he massages firmly at her clit through the fabric.

“You’ve certainly got my attention.” She gasps as Blaine nudges a hand up under her shirt, pushing the underwire of her bra up to free her breast and rub at it luxuriously. Blaine works his hands in tandem in her pants and under her shirt, hearing her breath rise and rise in intensity as Blaine’s diligence is rewarded in the filthiest of ways.

“Lie on the bed.” Blaine whispers into her ear, feeling her shiver as she moves to untangle herself from Blaine and obey. She kicks off her heels and pulls her shirt over her head before clambering onto the mattress and propping herself up against the pillows, her one tit on display from her askew bra. Blaine takes in the sight with pleasure, nearly feeling his cock pulse in his jeans as Rachel drags a hand up her torso to tweak at her exposed nipple, an undeniable playfulness in her eyes.

Blaine dives onto the bed, gripping the tops of her jeans and peeling them from her legs with haste. Her legs are tanned and smooth, almost glistening with the setting sun through the blinds. He cups the back of her knees and lifts, parting them. He skims his lips along her right thigh, letting his tongue drag as he goes. He glances up to see her reaching behind and unhitching her bra, sliding from her arms and tossing it onto the bed. He smirks against her skin as he watches, placing a kiss as he greets the apex of her thigh and her pussy.

Rachel rests a hand on her bare stomach, drifting her fingers against her skin as she takes in what Blaine is doing. He loves it when Rachel watches. That’s when he knows she’s into it.

There’s definitely a burgeoning wet spot on her panties and it makes Blaine twitch in his pants. He takes that as a reminder, scurrying to rid himself of his clothes completely and free his cock from his boxer-briefs. He fixes himself between her legs again, supplying a few broad licks over her panties before slipping those off of her as well and being faced with her flushed, pink pussy.

Blaine surges forward, sucking her lips into his mouth, and Rachel bucks underneath him with a gasp. “God, I can’t believe we’re doing this again.” She pants as Blaine laves over her entrance, taking her juices onto his tongue and swallowing them down with avarice.

Blaine pulls off of her with a grin, knowing that her wetness is shining on his face, and looks up at her. “Rach, for the amount of times we’ve done this, you ought to be used to it by now and admit to yourself that we are probably going to be doing this many more times.”

Rachel rolls her eyes. “It’s just strange. We knew each other through most of high school and nothing ever happened, and now that we live together we’re sex buddies or something. If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to throw me off my game.” Rachel teases.

“Oh, I could  _never_  throw you off your game, Miss Berry. You’re far too astute.” Blaine assures, dipping his head once more to suck at Rachel’s wet folds. “Besides,” Blaine mumbles against her pussy, “there’s nothing wrong with a little friendly sex now and then.”

“Very true.” Rachel sighs out, widening her legs as Blaine flicks his tongue rapidly over her plumped clit. “You’re too good at it to turn you down anyway.”

Blaine takes pride in that, grazing his teeth lightly over her and making her jerk upwards. He chuckles against her thigh as she glares at him. He merely shrugs, bringing a hand up and sinking his fingers through her folds to lubricate them before sliding two into her entrance.

Her head falls back against the pillows as he starts to thrust them easily into her, sucking eagerly at her clit, hollowing his cheeks with the effort. “Ooh  _god_.” She moans, tucking her hands behind her knees and spreading herself open.

“That’s my girl.” Blaine mutters, smiling at her as she lets out a breathy laugh.

“Get on with it, Blaine. And I’ll respectfully ask you not to ruin my voice; I have my vocal lesson tomorrow.”

Blaine props himself up on his hands on either side of Rachel’s hips. “I think you could do well with a little rasp in your voice, Rach. Channel your inner rocker chick. That’d be hot.”

“I’m not shredding my vocal cords because you have some weird femme rock fetish.” Rachel says, leaning her head forward.

“Fair enough.” Blaine responds, rolling off the bed and placing a hand on the knob of her bedside drawer before freezing. “Do you have condoms yet?”

Rachel shakes her head with a brief wince. “Sorry.”

“No biggie.” Blaine says, heading out of Rachel’s room and across the hall to his own, retrieving a condom and returning to crawl back onto the bed with his spoils. He tears open the package and applies the condom, working his way up the bed on his knees. “You really should get condoms, Rach. If not for our little excursions, then for your own. You can’t just steal my condoms or expect the other guy to have one, you know.”

Rachel waves him off with a small  _pff_. “Of course I can steal your condoms. Isn’t that why you have them? To keep me safe?”

“Um, no.” Blaine sasses, jutting his head towards her. “I have condoms so _I_  don’t make a baby inside you or contract diseases from anybody I’m with. Which is the exact reason  _you_ should have them.”

“But if I buy condoms people will know I’m having sex.” Rachel cringes.

Blaine sighs, stroking his cock a couple times to keep it stimulated. “No, they’ll think you’re a mature, responsible adult who is ensuring her own safety. An admirable quality in a woman.”

“Can we please talk about this later? I’d like to not have to rush my bed routine tonight because of your libido and tendency to ramble on about what I’m doing wrong. Especially since that’s usually my job.”

Blaine grins at her, an eye-crinkling smile and settles himself between Rachel’s legs once more. “Just watching out for you.”

“You’re not my big brother, Blaine. You’re my best friend. And considering our current position I would thank you very much to not  _try_  and be like a big brother to me because then this would feel like incest and I would have to take a very long shower afterwards.”

“Got it. No big brother talk.” Blaine confirms with a nod of his head.

At this point, he isn’t patient anymore, and he doesn’t take his time. He shoves inside of her with a groan mixed with Rachel’s own sounds of pleasure, and he immediately starts moving. The suctioned heat around his cock—it would be physically impossible for him to _not_  move without screaming his lungs out.

“God you’re so tight.” Blaine grits out, clenching his eyes shut for a moment as he thrusts into her. “You okay?”

Rachel nods her head sharply as she plays nimbly with her tits, pinching and rubbing her nipples and wrapping her legs around Blaine to keep him close. “Really good.” She whispers. Blaine captures her in a kiss, catching her off guard and feeling her shriek into his mouth before relaxing into it. He coaxes her mouth open with his tongue, experiencing a gloriously filthy sensation knowing that he’s penetrating her two different ways at the same time. The push of his cock into the tight ring of her pussy and the sloppy work of his tongue in her mouth hits him in a strangely epiphanic way, and it only makes Blaine work harder.

Back in high school, Blaine never would have thought that in a couple years he’d have a comfortable sex life with Rachel Berry. Sure, they’d swapped spit in his sophomore year, and Blaine had discovered that yeah, girls are pretty great. But from that little experiment, nothing ever occurred except for a blooming friendship during their high school years. Their mutual drive and passion for performance made them strikingly compatible as friends, and that only increased in spades when they moved in together and decided to experiment in more intimate ways. College was the prime place for that, he figured, and what is better than having a fuck buddy in your apartment?

So yes, sometimes it does become a competition between them—a “who can outperform the other” match, which led to some of their stupider sexual choices, including their very first hurrah in the bedroom.

Sex between them was by no means a weekly thing. Not even a monthly thing. It was an unpredictable occurrence that happened occasionally, but enough times that they are able to read each other and  _know_  when it’s going to happen. It’s not awkward or jarring or uncomfortable. It’s just for fun and it’s just for them, no commitment or strings. That’s exactly how they like it.

“Fuck.” Blaine says low into her jaw, where he’s mouthing wetly in time with his hips.

“ _Uh_ , little harder, please, B.” She mutters, her chest arching upwards when he picks up the pace, smacking his hips into hers, and hearing a semi-intelligible string of words flutter out of her mouth.

“Mmm that’s right. Come on, Rach.” Blaine whispers as her moans get pitchier by the second and he knows she’s coming undone. Her nails start to dig into Blaine’s back and it only spurs him on, fucking into her harder and faster until Rachel’s mouth can’t stop running like a broken faucet, all these sounds and pleads and praises pouring out and filling Blaine to his very brim with incentive to spill over.

When Blaine comes, it’s with a deep moan and a powerful sensation of freedom, a dam breaking as he spills inside of Rachel and feels her shake as she rubs at her clit. Her legs twitch and shiver around Blaine as she’s finally pushed over the edge with a cut off cry into the room.

Blaine pulls out and buries his face between Rachel’s tits, breathing heavily against them and watching her nipples pebble. Her chest heaves under him, and she runs her fingers through his hair gently, soothingly. “Thanks for that.” Blaine tries to say, but it comes out garbled with fatigue and the press of her breast against his mouth.

Rachel giggles as her leg slides down from Blaine’s waist and hooks around his thigh. “Can’t say I didn’t agree because I’d benefit from it as well.”

Blaine peeks an eye open at her with a smirk. “Selfish bitch.”

“You’ve known that from the moment you met me, Blaine Anderson. And you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Rachel speaks with pure confidence, that confidence that Blaine loves about her—most of the time.

“Oh, I could think of several other ways I’d have you.” Blaine growls, nipping at the softening nub on her breast. It only makes Rachel laugh again. “Like maybe over our kitchen counter. Or the sofa. Or on the hardwood in front of our door.” He teases, punctuation each idea with a bite to her flesh.

Rachel hums as she continues to work his sweat-loosened curls in her hand. “All in good time. And speaking of time, it’s late, and I need to do a million things before I go to bed, so please get off.”

Blaine protests with a whine, nuzzling into her chest, well aware that he’s acting like a puppy and not regretting it a single bit, since he knows he won’t win anyway. Rachel shoves him off, and he rolls onto his back with a groan. “Fine. Go do your Rachel Berry things.”

“I will.” Rachel says simply, maneuvering off the bed with an enviable grace that Blaine can only marvel at. He watches her ass shift as she rifles through her drawers for her relaxation clothes, and crosses to the bathroom, out of his sight. Blaine grins to himself as he lies still on the bed, eternally grateful for Rachel’s revelation-inducing tongue invading his mouth in a drunken haze all those years ago. Because, yeah. Girls are fucking awesome.


End file.
